


Imagine...Dean Getting Called “Old Man”

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Imagines [48]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67





	Imagine...Dean Getting Called “Old Man”

“Hey baby,” you said, answering with a smile when Dean called. “How’s the hunt with Jackie going?”

“Old man my ass!” said Dean.

“Uh, what?” you asked.

“He called me old man! Like...no! I’m not old!” he said.

“Really? Jack’s always so polite,” you said.

“It was for the case but still...kid went off script. I don’t like it,” said Dean.

“Jack thinks one of his dad’s is old? Shocking,” you said with a chuckle.

“What if he calls his mom old, hm?” said Dean. “What do you think about that, mom? Want to join the old club?”

“First off, shut up,” you said. “Second off, you are not old, Dean. You’re like, hot 40.”

“I’m 39!” he said.

“Yeah but when you are 40, you’re gonna be a  _hot 40_ ,” you said with a smirk.

“He’s the one that’s old for his age!” said Dean.

“Okay, baby,” you said with another laugh. “The case going good?”

“Yeah, yeah,” he grumbled. “We’re so having a night out when I get home.”

“Okay. We’ll do that,” you said. “Want to check out the retirement homes do you?”

“You’re gonna pay for that,” he said.

“I hope a young man such as yourself has a very entertaining way of making me pay,” you said.

“You can count on it, sweetheart,” he said. “Alright, I gotta tail the kid. I’ll check in later.”

“Okay. Dean?” you asked.

“Yeah?” he asked.

“You’re not old,” you said.

“I know, Y/N. I’ll talk to you soon, sweetie.”


End file.
